


Convivial

by GreyPezzola



Series: A Study in Synonyms [8]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, PWP, this is purely self indulgent smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2018-12-24 05:44:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12006288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyPezzola/pseuds/GreyPezzola
Summary: “A few more pages, love.  Then we can do,” he flushes, “whatever you want.”“Promise?” she asks and at his nod, she sighs.  Sigyn snuggles herself more firmly into his chest before she returns to reading.  “After the chaos in Vintiver, the party was relived— relieved to find shelter.” Alistair starts to rub gentle circles on her hip with the hand, she smiles and only stutters slightly over the next sentence.When he nibbles her ear and she moans out a sentence that should have been whispered, he chuckles and says "I’m glad you are taking your reading practice so seriously."





	1. Complaisant

It’s been raining for the past two nights, Morrigan promises that it is the last big storm before summer, but what Sigyn care about is staying dry.Water from the sky was originally a novel and beautiful concept, but she’s spent too many days getting drenched for it to have the same appeal.So while their funds are running a tad tight, gone is the immense about of gold they found in the deep roads,  they have all decided to cram themselves into the already small rooms at the inn .Shale had made it clear that they did not mind the rain, “less pigeons”, which helped save the poor innkeeper an even bigger heart attack, but thankfully they somehow put the relatively large amount of them into only four rooms.

Sigyn considers herself lucky on two accounts in this instance; first that no one wants to room with them and that, second, she gets a room to herself, Alistair, and her dog as a result.It means that she can sit between Alistair’s legs on the bed and very slowly read to him without her usual audience.While Morrigan is surprisingly more patient than Alistair, Sigyn finds this arrangement much more comfortable.He has an arm wrapped around her waist and is reading over her shoulder.When she can’t figure out what the combination of letters sounds like, he provides clues as to the pronunciation or further explains the word's meaning.

Between the patter of rain, which she isn’t opposed to so long as she isn’t in it, and the soft snores of the Lord of Farts as he sleeps in front of the fire in their room as it crackles happily, Sigyn feels almost completely content.It’s moments like these that she has come to cherish now that she’s realized she can have moments like this.The only thing that ruins this moment is how the word on the page refuses to make any sort of sense.

“Try again, you’re getting closer.” Alistair says.While his voice resonates pleasantly against her back, she scowls up at him with no real malice.He kisses her forehead, “You’re going really well.”

“I would do a lot better if this word would make sense! Dwarva at least makes sense.”

“And common is adapted from it, so while it isn’t glyphs, it’s closer than you think.So we’ve got a c and an h,” he says.

“Which should make a 'ch' sound,” she interrupts him, “But you are saying it makes a ‘k’ sound.”

“Yes, and then?”

“K-a?” she says hesitantly.Alistair makes a noise of approval and rubs a thumb over her stomach.“K-a-oo.”

“Not quite, but close.” He murmurs in her ear.She shivers at the warm air and when he nips her ear lightly, she takes a sharp inhale of breath. 

“K-aw— k-a-ow — Chaos!” she makes a triumphant noise and looks up at him.He smiles and nods, “Why is chaos spelled like that?”

“No idea, but I’ll take it that it isn’t dwarven in origin,” he says and then points back at the page.“We’re almost done with this chapter.”

Sigyn taps his jaw and he kisses her, but before she can deepen it and surreptitiously put the book to the side, he ends it.She lets a frustrated breath out of her nose.“A few more pages, love.Then we can do,” he flushes, “whatever you want.”

“Promise?” she asks and at his nod, she sighs.Sigyn snuggles herself more firmly into his chest before she returns to reading.“After the chaos in Vintiver, the party was relived— relieved to find shelter.” Alistair starts to rub gentle circles on her hip with the hand, she smiles and only stutters slightly over the next sentence. 

“However, when they arrived at the town they realized— Oh,” her breath catches as his hand brushes down her thigh and on the return journey slips skim her inner thigh.When he reaches her hip again, he taps it twice.

“Do you want to continue?” he asks.

“Yes,” she says and relaxes against him as his hand resumes its light journey.

“I’m glad you are taking your reading practice so seriously,” he murmurs against the skin of her neck.When she goes to put down the book, his other hand catches her wrist.“Sigyn, keep reading.”

“You are impossi—” her frustrated complaint is cut short by a moan when he nibbles on the shell of her ear.

“Keep reading,” he says again.So she does.

“When they arrived at the town, they realized that while there were fires lit in the homes, there was no one to be found.” his hand resumed its lazy path along her body, hip, down a thigh, sometimes skirting to her inner thigh, back up, across her hips and stomach, down the other.When she finishes the page she was on, his other hand starts to fondle her.When he flicks one of her nipples she gasps and tries to press herself into his hands trying to get more sensation.

But whenever she stops reading, either to squirm or moan, his touches become lighter so until she resumes reading, her search for sensation is futile.

Sigyn takes a shaky breath and continues.As the story’s heroes sneak through the well lit but abandoned town, his hand follows the trail of hair from her stomach to slip under her smalls and cup her lightly.As a hero whispers, Sigyn gasps out, “There’s no holiday we may h-h-have forgotten?”

The discrepancy between the two causes Alistair to chuckle in her ear.She spreads her legs wider so he had easier access, but his hand does not move until, with a frustrated huff of air, she continues.When the party hears the howl of wolves and a companion exclaims about it, Alistair pinches a nipple so their words come out as a moan instead of a worried cry.He slowly increases the pressure until Sigyn is trying to ground down against the hand that has once again stopped lightly stroking her.

“Alistair…” she whimpers and he moves his hand to her other breast to trace soothing circles around her areola.

“Only a few more paragraphs.You are going great.” his encouraging tone is ruined by how his breath hitches when she grinds back against him.While it is still incredibly difficult to focus on the words on the page, Sigyn feels a bit better knowing that he is also being affected.

This time as she reads, she tries to grinds back against his growing arousal so when the characters push through a secret trap door and he finally strokes a finger up her, he also lets out a groan as she grinds back against him.Alistair doesn’t touch her where she wants him to, instead he strokes on either side of her clit.

“And as the wolves growl at our heroes, Moira's heart sank,” She stumbles over the last few words on the page as he teases her.She doesn’t pause for air, “'She was out of arrows.How was she to fight these snarling beasts?' Alistair, please touch me.”

“Oh thank the Maker,” he says and finally presses her clitoris.Sigyn moans, throwing her head back and tossing the book aside.She then keens when he sucks the spot just below her ear.She’s already so turned on that it’s almost enough to make her come and she whines when it isn’t quite enough.

She reaches back and grabs his hair, “Ancestor’s tits, Alistair, if you don’t—” he shushes her and kisses the mark he had just left on her.He starts to rub circles into her clit and alternates lightly flicking and pinching her nipples.

“Come on, Sigyn, you did so well,” he murmurs against her skin and she gaps at the praise.Then he bites her ear and it tips her over the edge.She comes with a cry, pulling on his hair as she arches into his touch.When he hisses from the pain, Sigyn barely manages to let go.She pulls him into a sloppy kiss as she slowly comes down, still thrusting against his hand.When the odd angle gets to be too much, she slumps down against him and pants against the underside of his jaw.

Alistair withdraws his hand from her smalls and his fingers are glistening with her come.Looking at his work and then glancing down to her, he smiles.“You good?”

“I’m… I’m…” she just ends up nodding unable to find actual words to respond.He chuckles, looking quite proud of himself, and kisses her cheek.After a few more panting breaths she asks, “Where, where did this come from?”

Now he blushes.Alistair presses his face into the juncture of her neck and he mutters against her skin.She nudges him lightly with an elbow.He lifts his head and repeats himself, “I wanted to see if I could.”

She giggles, but then he palms her breast and her breath catches once more.She reaches up and tugs his hair lightly, “You did.” Alistair smiles and cleans his hand.They lie there for a moment as the rain patters on the roof above them and she catches her breath.Then she turns in his loose hold so she can look at him, “What about you?”

“What about me?” He asks.

“You’re —” she runs a hand up his thigh and his hips twitch as if predicting a touch that didn’t come.

He lets out a soft breath through his nose and shrugs, “Not your problem to fix, that wasn’t the point of —” he flushes again.

Sigyn frowns and bites her lip. “I’m exhausted if you are sure you don't mind.”

Alistair taps her waist and, when she nods, he kisses her.It’s fairly chaste and she smiles against his lips. “That’s fine. Just give me a bit to settle down and we can just go to bed.”

“Are you sure?” She turns fully so she is kneeling between his legs.

“Sigyn, yes,” he says earnestly, cupping her face between his hands. “I wanted to see if I could— if we could do something like that. We’d talked about it before and, Maker’s breath Sigyn, just being able to see you… I don’t need anything else tonight.”

She wraps one of her hands around his wrist and taps it once.They kiss and then she sniggers. “What?”

“You didn’t make the Lord of Farts leave.” she says, glancing at her dog who appears to have slept through the entire thing.

Alistair groans and puts his forehead against hers, “Don’t remind me.”

“It was bound to happen at some point.”

“I guess.” she kisses him, catching his lower lip between her teeth and tugging lightly.It’s enough to distract him as he wraps his arms around her waist and deepens the kiss, but then she is hit with just how tired she is.Sigyn ends the kiss and then buries her yawn into his shoulder.

“Let’s get you cleaned up and go to bed.” he says.They detangle and do just that.It’s clear Alistair’s semi-hard status is a bit uncomfortable for him, but instead of complaining, he helps her off the bed and merely kisses her sweetly.As he wets a rag, she goes over to her dog and murmurs his title.

When the High Lord of Farts snuffles awake, she pats her leg and points to the door.Her dog merely rolls over and huffs.“If you wake us up because you need out, ser…” she trails off and smiles as her dog closes his eyes and goes back to sleep.

Alistair hands her the cloth and they ready for themselves to sleep.As she settles against him, back pressed against his chest, she can only smile when he kisses the back of her neck.“Sleep well, Sigyn.”

“You too.” she replies, “I’m reciprocating in the morning.”She can feel the heat from his blush and with that she closes her eyes and lets herself drift off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise I'm still working on the Varric and Sigyn fic, but I've reworked like one scene five times and it isn't working. At all. :T Ironically, while Varric is easily one of my favorite characters, I find him very difficult to write.
> 
> Otherwise, this is self-indulgent smut that was originally longer, but I cut it in half because it didn't flow very well. But remember folks, you aren't obligated to reciprocate sexual acts.
> 
> And yes, once again, I did name Dog after my real life cat so his name is Fartlord (which is my cat's middle name). I switch it around in terms of how I describe Sigyn describing his name, but I like the thing of "his name roughly translates into this title".
> 
> As always, I have dysgraphia and I sometimes literally cannot see errors. So if there are typos or words are just flat out the wrong word, let me know.
> 
> I really hope y'all enjoyed this because I thought this was cute as hell and it was so much fun to write.


	2. Compliment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Sigyn looks at him blearily, her dark hair mussed from sleep so he can see the hickey he had given her the night before just under her ear, he notices a few things about his current situation. The rain from the night before seems to have stopped, the Lord of Farts is whining pitifully at him, Sigyn has stopped looking for a dagger and is instead pouting ever so slightly at being woken up, and he is currently very erect under the blankets. 
> 
> Sigyn decides to return the favor from last night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had this half-finished on my computer for a long while, so I'm using the excuse of Valentine's Day to motivate me to actually finish this. Originally this happened before they went to sleep, but honestly, I like this better.

“Eugh!” It might not be the most coherent thing he’s ever said, but to Alistair’s credit, he has just been woken up by the High Lord sticking his very cold nose into his ear and huffing.His noise of protest and jerk to get away causes his sleeping companion to wake up suddenly, her hand reaching for a dagger that she had been too preoccupied to put under her pillow.As Sigyn looks at him blearily, her dark hair mussed from sleep so he can see the hickey he had given her the night before just under her ear, he notices a few things about his current situation.

The rain from the night before seems to have stopped, the Lord of Farts is whining pitifully at him, Sigyn has stopped looking for a dagger and is instead pouting ever so slightly at being woken up, and he is currently very erect under the blankets.He closes his eyes and rubs a hand across his damp ear, the Lord certainly does know how to get attention.Alistair hears Sigyn yawn and fully sit up.There a short pause and then a tap on his forearm.

Alistair cracks open an eye and she is looking down at him, still looking a bit fuzzy.He nods.She kisses him sleepily and their noses bump in the process.Then Sigyn is getting out of bed and patting her thigh.

“I told you, my Lord, that if you woke us up…” she says to her dog as she pulls on her pants and laces them loosely.Her words are a bit too sleepy and soft to have any actual malice and she kisses her dog on his head as he pants up at her.Her mabari isn’t much shorter than her and Alistair smiles at the sight. 

But then Sigyn is opening the door and gesturing for the dog to leave.She follows him, but Sigyn pauses to say to him, “I’ll be back soon, Alistair.Don’t have too much fun without me.”

The door closes behind her and Alistair feels himself flush scarlet.She had noticed.It’s not like they haven’t slept together before or that he’s… well… but usually he would either wake up before her and have time to settle down or she’d wake up and— Maker’s breath, what did she mean by ‘don’t have too much fun without her’?

He reaches down and moans as he gives himself a few lazy strokes.He’s achingly hard and he’s still not sure what he is supposed to do.Alistair is thankfully prevented from overthinking for too much longer because just then the door opens and Sigyn comes back through the door.She looks slightly more awake although she is just as disheveled. 

Sigyn makes her way unceremoniously to the foot of the bed, clambers up and straddles him.His eyes widen and she pauses, “You don’t have to…”

She blinks a few times at his words.“But I want to unless you don’t want to.”

Alistair bites his lip and feels himself flush again, “It’s not your problem to fix."

She taps his stomach once and his muscles twitch under her touch.“I am more than willing, Alistair.”

“I just don’t want to take advantage—”he says and Sigyn tilts her head.

She runs her hand up from his stomach to his cheek and taps him, “I can’t think of a time you’ve taken advantage of me.” The words are soft and she searches his face.“Would you like this?”

“Yes,” he says and she smiles when he kisses her.Both of their mouths are stale from the night, but she still presses herself closer to him.Alistair reaches up and tangles his fingers in her hair.When they break apart, he chuckles, “Couldn’t hurt.”

“It could.” He flushes even darker as she lightly scrapes her nails down his chest to his waistband, “But only if you wanted it and probably not this morning.”

“I think I’ll stick with hair pulling for now,” he says and kisses her again.She chuckles into it and he loves how he can feel her smile.Sigyn settles herself in his lap and he groans when she grinds down against him.

“As you wish,” she whispers into his ear as she slowly pushes back the bedsheets.It’s not the most elegant thing he’s seen her do. But her lack of grace is hardly what he is paying attention to as he gets a face full of her neck and breast as she shuffles around on the bed. But before she’s fully pushed the covers out of the way, she stops, “You sure this is okay?”

“Yes,” he says, “Darling, I’ve never been hesitant to say no to you.Just didn’t want to make you do anything.”

Sigyn looks pleased and finishes pushing down the covers enough to get her legs under them.She then rests her hands on his hips as she rests on his thighs.She drums her fingers against him, her pensive look ruined by a smug smile as his hips twitch at the light but insistent touch.“Sigyn…” he whines.

“Yes?” she asks sweetly as she shifts slightly.Alistair raises a hand to touch himself or to touch her, he isn’t sure, just some sort of stimulation, but Sigyn shakes her head.“Patience, you are doing really well.”

“But I’m not doing—” Sigyn presses a hand to his chest.

“I’m just enjoying the view.”He feels himself go pink all the way down his chest, past where she can see due to his shirt.Alistair squirms and looks away from her unable to keep her gaze.But he glances back at her next words.“You want to know my favorite things about you?”

He doesn’t trust his voice, so instead, he just nods.She leans forward and kisses his cheek, “May I take off your shirt?”

Again he nods and she slowly pushes it up, revealing his navel.She strokes up, starting just shy of his erection to rest on his belly button.She runs her fingers through the light hair there.“I love just how strong you are and yet how soft both your hair and your stomach is.”

“Not as soft—” he starts to say, but she shushes him.

“You got to compliment me last night.This is about you.” Sigyn nuzzles his neck and he tilts his head back so she can have access.She kisses down his neck and he wraps an arm around her waist to draw her closer.When she lightly nips his collarbone and a jolt of pleasure goes through him, he whimpers.“I love how sensitive you are.”

Sigyn then withdraws so she can finish pulling off his shirt.He helps her and she smiles at his flushed chest.She settles herself again in his lap and Alistair can feel her heat, but he is sidetracked when she kisses him on the nose, “I love just how far you blush.”Her hands run down from his shoulders to rest on his chest where he can feel himself flush again.

Then she kisses his neck once, twice, three times, finding the spot that makes him gasp, releasing a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding.“You’re doing beautifully, Alistair,” she murmurs against his skin and then she sucks that same spot.His hips jerk up against her and she grinds down into him as she licks over the bruise she had just given him.

He leans forward when she pulls away to admire her handiwork and catches her in a kiss.She obliges him, wrapping her arms around his neck and once again grinding down against him.She moans when he catches her lower lip between his teeth.But then she is pulling his hair.

It starts off softly, a pleasant sensation as he thoroughly kisses her, but it increases in pressure until he has to break the kiss.He moans and tips his head back slightly when the line between pleasure and pain start to blur a bit too much.Sigyn grants him the slack but takes the opportunity to kiss the underside of his jaw.He’s thrusting up again her, chasing his pleasure despite the fact he’s still in his smalls and she’s still wearing pants.Alistair wants and he’s so close and he hisses at the tension that her hand in his hair is causing, but then he feels two taps against his shoulder.

He snaps back to the moment and stills his hips as he looks at her directly.Her pupils are blown and her brown skin is flushed, but she is regarding him with a look that is almost concern.Her hand smooths down the hair on the back of his head.“You all right?”

All he can do is nod, he’s better than all right.A murmured “please” come from him as she smiles.Then a moan is tearing itself from his throat as she grinds down against him, pulls his hair back with on hand, drags her nails up his back to pull him forward against her.

But then she is talking over his gasps and moans and pleas, every couple of words punctuated by a nip to his jaw, his neck, his shoulder.“Your reaction when I grab your hair.Beautiful.How no matter how hard you try, you cannot be quiet when you get excited.”

The hand that had been resting on his back moves to grip his bicep, fingers digging into the muscle there before stroking down to the underside of his arms.“I love…”

“If you say ticklish, I swear—”Alistair manages to pant out as she bites just above where her fingers had just been. 

She chuckles and licks over what will probably be a bruise. “Cute, but no.I love these; they tell a story.”Sigyn allows him slack enough so he can look down even though he knows what she’s talking about.He had gained the stretch marks on his arms when he’d started to seriously train to become a templar and Sigyn is peppering light kisses along the light marks on his skin. 

He giggles at the sensation and wraps his other arm around her waist.She doesn’t stop her task and Alistair ends up resting his head on her shoulder causing her to let go of his hair.The angle is precarious and when Alistair presses open an open mouth kiss on her shoulder, she moves so his neck is in a less uncomfortable position. 

Sigyn’s hips still and he whines at the loss of friction, but for a moment she just holds him, cradling his head.Then she is tilting up his head and rubbing a finger across his cheeks.She lets out a reverent sigh at what she sees, “Your freckles, Stone, your freckles Alistair.”

She kisses his cheeks a few times, but then he is breaking whatever plan she may have had to kiss her.Just kiss her, enjoying the warm metal of her lip ring, the feel her smile, the small puffs of air that marks her laughter.He is so focused on how he can feel her happiness in this kiss that he almost doesn’t notice how she shifts her hips back ever so slightly and slides a hand down his chest to the soft patch of hair.

Her hands are callused and warm and Alistair’s mouth falls open at the shock of pleasure.Sigyn uses it to draw his lower lip into her mouth and tug on it lightly.His eyes flutter closed as he focuses on the feel of her hands and teeth and lips and when she breaks the kiss, her warm, heavy breaths fill his senses.

“Alistair,” she says pressing her forehead against his, “look at me.”

So he opens his eyes.Her eyes are almost black with desire as she searches his face.He blinks at her a few times, trying to focus on her face and the flush of her cheeks, but the long, languid strokes her hand is making up and down his length makes it difficult.“You’re not my problem to fix because you are not a problem.This,” she rubs her thumb across his head smearing the precum there and smiles as he moans, “happens and, look at me, I’ll take it as a compliment.”

“What?” his questions is gasped out.She smiles kisses him lightly.

“Wake up hard after giving me quite the hand job?” she chuckles and then she is shuffling further down on the bed, nudging his legs further apart so she can lay between them, “Alistair, I love it when you try new things.”

She does not break eye contact with him as she licks him from his base to his tip, “Now let me show my appreciation.”

Alistair groans as she swallows him, his hands tangling in the sheets as she hums at his reaction.He barely manages to maintain eye contact with her as she swirls her tongue and works her hand up and down him, harder still is keeping his thrusts shallow, and when she hollows his cheeks he can only moan out her name.She groans and pushes herself up, lips pink and wet with saliva.“Stone, Alistair, the way you say my name,”her voice is ragged and he is struck by just how much he wants her.

She moves to take him against in her mouth, but he catches her jaw.“Please, Sigyn, I want—” Sigyn follows his lead as he goes to kiss her again, gathering her into his lap. “May I—” he tries again, he’s panting too hard to form a sentence. 

“What do you—?” she starts, but then she squeaks as he lifts her up and flips her onto her back.His hands fumble with her loosely tied pants as he kisses her.One of her arms wraps around his neck while the other helps him undo the knot and then she is wriggling off her pants.

She’s soaked when he runs a hand down her and there is no resistance when he slides first one finger and then two fingers into her.“May I, Sigyn, please?” the request comes out in pants as she thrusts against his fingers. “I want—”

“Please,” Sigyn gasps, “Fuck me.”

He shudders at that, removing his fingers from her so he can line himself up with her.They both groan as he sinks into her, Sigyn throwing her head back and Alistair burying his head in the valley between her breasts.There is a moment where they stay there as she adjusts to him, but then she digging her heels into his back, pulling him closer.

“Ancestors’ beards, Alistair,” she manages to get out around a soft cry as he pulls back and pushes back in, “I love it when you,” a keen of pleasure as he starts to steadily thrust into her, “when you want me. Because, oh—” a moan, “I want you.”

Alistair is shaking in his effort to keep his pace slow, but his concentration is broken when Sigyn pulls on his hair, making him look at her, “Alistair, I want you. Hard. Come on.” 

All semblance of grace is then lost as he snaps his hips against her and she cries out.Then it’s just grunts and moans and laughs, he’s sure he’s bruised her hips with how hard he is holding onto them.At some point, he finds himself on his back with her riding him while she cups her own breasts as he rubs his thumb against her clit.But then he’s once again on top of her, hands tangled in the sheets as she claws down his back, gasping out his name as he slams into her.

“Please, oh please, oh please,” she is crying against his neck as he is straining to not—he kisses her, it’s inelegant, but when he bites her lower lip, Sigyn comes. 

His orgasm leaves him feeling drained, but Alistair is coherent enough to roll off of Sigyn as to not squish her.She’s panting, her shirt soaked through with sweat, and her dark skin is flushed.“Maker’s Breath, Sigyn.” He manages to pant out as he weakly pulls her to him.Her laugh is breathy as she looks at him.

“Not my problem to fix,” she says, “But a fucking fun problem to fix.”

He laughs and she presses a kiss to his bare shoulder. “I’ll remember that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I was going to do a separate fic, but here we are! It's a direct continuation of the last chapter and I changed the fic's name as I liked it a bit better. 
> 
> If you are new to the series, welcome! I know I've gotten some more readers recently!
> 
> Also, my beautiful, wonderful friends did a thing for my birthday! So if you want to see some beautiful illustrations of Sigyn (and me crying), please look here: http://lalalere.tumblr.com/post/169992782119.


End file.
